Hockey, Couches, And Dinner
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Hanging out turns into the first awkward sex moments for Beca and Chloe, which turns into a great evening. Lots of Fluffy, bit of Smut. Beca/Chloe.


It was suppose to be a normal day of just hanging around watching TV on the couch at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment but things changed quickly. TV turned into watching hockey, just hanging out turned into lots of cuddling which turned into Chloe's hand had traveled up Beca's shirt. Not that either of them minded the changes in their plans. Chloe was watching Beca as the smaller girl was focused on the hockey game. The team in red got a goal and Beca jumped up throwing her arms in the air.

"Yes!" Beca grinned turning back to Chloe kissing her.

"I so have no idea what is going on." Chloe smiled and Beca laughed, sitting back in Chloe's arms.

"Ok well first off how detailed do you want me to go?"

"How detailed can you get on a sport?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow and Beca grinned.

"On hockey I could spend all day talking about it. So very detailed." Beca smirked, kissing Chloe again.

"Just the basics today, you can teach me over time." Chloe said kissing Beca's nose.

"Alright the team in white and red are the Detroit Red Wings, I love them. The team they are playing against are the Chicago Blackhawks, we like them too but not when they play the wings."

"Ok..." Chloe said semi following Beca's thoughts.

"They are a good team, play well. Ok but the Wings are what is considered an older team; most of their players have been around for a long time. Some of the players have been with us for their whole careers. But with our older players we have our young guys, who learn from the older guys. It's really awesome to watch them nail the same tricks that the other guys taught them."

"Babe… I'm so lost."

"Ok well" Beca stopped and thought about how to redirect the topic. "Each goal is one point, there are three 20 minute periods. There are six players on the ice for each team at all times during play, unless of a penalty, it's five players and one goaltender. Some people believe in a home ice advantage and I guess yes there could be an advantage but a good team can play on any ice." Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca's temple.

"I think that is all I can handle for now."

"Alright, well we are on intermission right now actually, so we have twenty free minutes before the game comes back."

"Twenty minutes, what the hell do they do? Shower?"

"I actually have no idea. Normally I get food and use the bathroom or focus on homework."

"You focus on homework? Don't lie Beca it's not cute." Chloe said kissing her girlfriend; Beca just smirked and shook her head.

"You know I'm shocked you took interest in hockey." The dark haired girl said as Chloe started kissing down her neck.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Don't know, just didn't seem like the person to watch it." Beca said as Chloe pulled her shirt up over her head. Beca looked up at Chloe, they hadn't yet taken the next step in their relationship, not that they didn't want to but neither wanted to ruin what they had going.

"Well we learn new things everyday don't we?" Chloe grinned and ran her hands up Beca's sides; Beca groaned and let her head fall back.

"You are going to be the death of me one day."

"At least you'll enjoy your death." Chloe smirked and Beca grinned flipping them over. "See now I'd have to call that off sides." The red head smiled up at Beca who laughed.

"I knew it."

"I picked up a few things from watching today." Chloe said as Beca unzipped her hoodie. Chloe leaned up and started kissing down Beca's neck, across her shoulder down the curve of her chest; Beca groaned and pushed Chloe back into the couch.

"No offside has been called yet today." Beca said pulling Chloe's shirt over her head.

"We have this part down… very well… I don't want to stop today though." Chloe whispered her voice shaky and Beca nodded.

"I don't either." Beca said.

"You sure, because this is…" Chloe started but Beca cut her off by kissing her.

"Yes Chloe I'm more than sure." The small woman leaned down kissing down Chloe's neck; she let her hand slide down Chloe's bare stomach to the top of her jeans. Playing with the button for a minute before getting frustrated and pulling up so she could utilize both hands to undo the button. Chloe was chuckling at the girl; she took the same moment to undo Beca's own jeans. When she was finished Beca was still struggling, Chloe couldn't help but laugh again and Beca glared at her, but slowly leaned down and kissed the red head, resting her forehead against the other girl's, she started laughing along too.

"Here, let me." Chloe whispered covering Beca's hands with hers and quickly undid the jeans. Beca was still chuckling at herself, shaking her head back and forth.

"No one ever has to know I couldn't get in your pants." She said and Chloe nodded, slipping her hand into Beca's jeans.

"Never." She said letting her fingers skim over Beca's folds, Beca shivered above her and Chloe could feel her tense up a bit. "It's ok, we don't have to." Chloe whispered and Beca shook her head.

"No, but I want to. I just don't want this to be it, it seems like sex always ruins things." Beca said softly and Chloe smiled, pulling Beca's lips down to her own.

"I promise to not let that happen." She said and Beca smiled against her lips. Chloe slowly started moving her hand again; Beca moaned softly, Chloe knew it would be ok. Slowly she started circling Beca's clit, running her other hand up and down the small girl's back. Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes; her eyes were nearly black filled with lust and love, Chloe smiled. Then Beca's hands were on her, one traveling down to her hips, the other cupping her cheek, keeping their eyes locked. They ended up knocking elbows painfully causing them to both laugh again.

"If this is how it is every time we have sex…" Beca said still chuckling as her hand finally slide under Chloe's jeans.

"I'd be just fine with that." Chloe grinned and Beca laughed, of course she would be. Beca watched Chloe's face as she slowly entered her with two fingers, she could feel the moan vibrate through Chloe and through her own body.

"Fuck Chloe…" Beca said moving her hips just slightly trying to gain more contact with Chloe's hand. She froze when Chloe entered her gently; Chloe had leaned up and kissed her.

"Shhh, relax Beca." The red head whispered and Beca let out a breath she was holding, Chloe rested her forehead against the other girl's, holding her line of sight with her own, she started taking deep breathes getting Beca to follow her lead. When the younger girl was relaxed Chloe started a slow rhythm which Beca matched with her own hand. Beca groaned when Chloe started sucking at her pulse point, nearly driving her over the edge.

"Chloe…" she whined and Chloe smirked nipping at the point and pressing down on Beca's clit driving her head first over the edge, she watched the young woman fall apart. Chloe gathered Beca in her arms letting the DJ lay down on top of her, head resting on chest, Chloe kissed the top of her head letting her come back down. After a few moments Beca was kissing her again and had started the same rhythm in Chloe, the red head was already on edge, it wasn't long before Beca had finished her off. The two laid half naked together on the couch catching their breath.

"Ok, we'll get better at that right?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded chuckling.

"You know practice makes perfect." Chloe yawned and Beca laughed, kissing Chloe. Beca was playing with Chloe's hair while the second period started, soon Chloe fell asleep, Beca kept playing with her girlfriend's fiery locks while watching the game. When the second intermission started she carefully got up, pulling a blanket over Chloe, Beca grabbed the red head's hoodie that had been discarded earlier, walking into the kitchen as she put it on. Beca started to make a quick dinner for herself and Chloe when Aubrey walked into the small apartment, sticking her head around the corner she hushed Aubrey and pointed to Chloe who was still asleep, Aubrey made her way over to Beca being as quiet as possible.

"How long she been out?"

"A period of hockey or more."

"Good, she's stressed about her nodes." Aubrey said watching Beca move about the kitchen, she secretly loved when the small girl cooked, it was ten times better than anything they could find anywhere near campus.

"You joining us for dinner?"

"If you don't mind." Aubrey said Beca smirked.

"I'm gonna make you work for it then." Beca said turning to face Aubrey who rolled her eyes seeing that Beca had Chloe's hoodie on, unzipped exposing her bra clad upper body. She quickly grabbed the jacket and zipped it up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to cook without a shirt on?" Aubrey scoffed and Beca laughed, nodding. "What kind of work you talking about?"

"I'll need a bit of help in here, a salad and maybe help fixing everything so it's all done at once?" Beca said hoping Aubrey would be up for the task.

"The salad I can handle, and if you mean handing you things then I can handle that too." Aubrey said chuckling as Beca grinned. The two girls worked well in the silent kitchen, Aubrey working on making a salad and Beca on meatballs and spaghetti sauce.

"Salad is done, you need anything else?"

"You put apple in it?"

"Apple? You are kidding right?" The blonde scoffed and Beca glared at her.

"Do it, trust me." Beca said turning back to the sauce, Aubrey rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple out, she started cutting it up to add it to the salad.

"There apple in the salad, weirdo." Aubrey huffed. "You done with me, I'd like to wash up before dinner."

"Aw you didn't even bother to wash up before handling dinner?" Beca said sarcastically and Aubrey shoved her.

"You're pushing it Becs." Aubrey said walking pass the girl.

"Go on, it'll be done in about ten, don't be late!" Beca demanded smiling at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes walking out. Beca washed her hands after rolling all the meatballs out, she rolled up the sleeves of Chloe's hoodie and unzipped it again. She carefully took tongs and placed each meatball into a pan to cook; rotating them so each side got seared. She was so focused she didn't hear someone walk back into the kitchen, but she felt the arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"I love when you cook, and now you cooking in just jeans, bra and my hoodie is super hot." Chloe whispered in her ear and Beca shivered, she turned in Chloe's arms, leaning up to kiss the woman.

"Yeah well you might want to pull more clothes on, Aubrey came back while you were asleep." Beca said pulling the hoodie off, handing it back over to Chloe.

"No you keep it, I like it on you." Chloe said kissing Beca before skipping back into the living room.

"You're catching flies there Beca." Aubrey said nudging Beca's head. "Don't burn my food watching your girlfriend's ass, no matter how fine it may be."

"I heard that, and thank you." Chloe said giggling from the other room and Aubrey chuckled.

"Dinner is actually ready, noodles there, sauce with meatballs in that pan, and I'll take the salad to the table, oh and bread too." Beca said grabbing the salad and bread she took it out to the small eating table the two women had.

"You know, just for tonight, since you cooked and all, I don't see a problem with eating in the TV room. As long as you don't spill." Aubrey said watching as Beca grinned, she quickly turned and set the food on the small coffee table in the TV room.

"That was sweet of you." Chloe said nudging Aubrey with her hip as she got a plate of food.

"Well she did cook for me, and her beloved hockey game is on. Plus I'm waiting for the perfect moment to freak her out about having sex on the couch and breaking the number one rule here." Aubrey grinned and Chloe chuckled shaking her head.

"You two will end up being the death of me." Chloe said walking out, Aubrey followed closely behind her, they passed Beca grinning like fools as she went to get her own plate.

"I do not like that look… on either of you." Beca said and the two women just laughed.

x-x-x

twenty or so minutes later Aubrey watched as Beca was scooping the last of her meatball onto her fork, her eyes glued to the last minute of a game that was sure to go into overtime, she grinned.

"Hey… why the hell were you walking around my apartment half naked earlier… oh my god! You had sex on the couch!" Aubrey screeched and Beca's eyes shot wide, she dropped her fork.

"Aubrey, no I swear…" Beca stammered and Aubrey burst out laughing at the young woman's face. "You are such a jerk." Beca huffed sitting back on the couch and Chloe curled into her side.

"If she didn't care then she wouldn't joke." Chloe offered and Beca just gave a huff. "Watch your hockey, eat your dinner, and be happy." Chloe said kissing her temple, she grabbed the empty plates taking them into the kitchen, high fiving Aubrey as she went.

"You both suck." Beca said glaring at Chloe's back.

"Nope haven't done that to you yet." Chloe winked at her girlfriend, earning a groan from Beca and a laugh from Aubrey.

"Oh way too much information for this girl." Aubrey said. For the rest of the evening the three women sat around watching the rest the game, then some random show on the home garden channel. Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca, her chin resting on top of the small woman's head.

"God you two are sickenly cute." Aubrey said and Chloe grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Chloe smiled and Beca just nodded, leaning up to kiss her.

x-x-x

A/n: Ok yeah school is kickin my butt already, I've got these ideas but I can't finish the stories up so I have like four or so unfinished idea right now, I promise to keep at them. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
